residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stellum Asylum
The Stellum asylum, aptly named after Stellum town where it is located, is a run down asylum that was discontinued in the 1980's due to the mistreatment of patients and the 'test dummy' for experimental drugs that were eventually deemed too dangerous for public use. 1960-1980 Stellum Asylum was already notorious for the doctors' shifty dealing with previously discontinued drugs. They housed insane patients, and these patients would be regularly abused and involuntarily experimented on. It wasn't until a new drug: PNC-1 was introduced that the major problems for the asylum happened. The drug was found to aggravate the psychotic bbehavior of the patients. The drug had unintentionally began to kill off the patients however, and the doctors rushed to find a cure in which they were successful but not before the authorities officially shut the place down. 1980-2007 Even though the asylum was 'officially' shut down, a small group of doctors still carried on their experiments on the mentally ill. The purpose of this was to 'aid humanity develop more powerful medicine and drugs without harming those who are able to live in public areas'. A goal they saw as noble and that the sacrifices of those experimented on were necessary. When the T-virus struck the town, it combined with the PNC-1 drug effects and further deranged the minds and bodies of the patients, causing them to run rampant in the asylum. The doctors became infected and lost their minds due to the constant exposure to PNC-1. Events of Jack Steel's involvement 2007 Satisfied with his equipment and training, Jack Steel began his crusade across any war zones which featured B.O.W.s. This took him all across America and other countries, he was utterly ruthless, he didn't care about the lives of innocents around him. No matter how much Rick and Mark asked him to help. Rick had found a war zone conflicted and had heavy use of bio-weapons, he saw it as a perfect opportunity for Jack and before sending him and Mark, he pleaded that Jack save any innocents he came across. The area was a large but isolated town known simply as Stellum town, it was surrounded by a large forest. There was heavy conflict between the town's defenders and countless Crimson Head zombies. Mark dropped Jack off and told him to contact him when Jack was finished. Jack met up with what was left of the town's defenders who begged him to help, seeing no reason not to he agreed. A relentless hoard of Crimson Heads attacked them, being greater in skill Jack was able to kill any before they could reach him, the other defenders however were not as fortunate and found themselves overrun. With the defenders all killed, Jack found that even he couldn't withstand that many B.O.W.s and had to retreat and seek shelter, or at least a more defensible spot. Reaching a large run-down building, Jack managed to get in and bar the door before any Crimson Heads got in, when he turned around, a sign on the wall had told him where he was; Stellum Asylum. A mental asylum from years back, shut down due to mistreatment of patients and the crude medical techniques. Low on ammo and unable to get any radio contact, Jack had no choice but to find a way out of this dimly-lit asylum. There was an unnerving silence, no sound. Not from inside nor outside, it was unnerving enough to make even Jack tense. He examined the first floor and the only door to get out was locked heavily, requiring several keys. Further exploration of the first floor sent Jack into a room with a single dim light swaying side to side, only allowing part of the room to be dimly lit at once. Jack found files that told of a experimental drug to combat psychopathy, but was discontinued after only aggravating the condition causing hallucinations and seizures. After reading this the light went off, sending the room into complete darkness. The asylum changed after that. The once quiet atmosphere had now changed, a moan could be heard in the hallways. The moan was like a cry but from something not human. Jack prepared himself and walked towards the cry. Entering the corridor he saw a person sitting on the ground. It had long stringy hair, it's limbs were unnaturally long, it wore ripped clothes and as soon as Jack's step was heard it screamed and went on all fours, It's eyes fixated on Jack, it quickly scuttled into the dark room, before entering Jack noticed keys around it's neck and knew that he must enter the room in darkness to recover them. Entering the room, there was silence. He walked further in, the light then instantly turned back on and revealed the creature. When stood up, it was a lot larger than Jack and breathed heavily making an unnatural noise. It's face was horrifically deformed. It pointed at Jack with an incredibly elongated arm. and screamed again. The light once again turned off and, a few moments later, turned on again. The creature was gone but the keys were on the floor. Jack picked them up and walked into the corridor. Banging could be heard on the upper floors, as if someone was hitting a wall with a steel pipe. The keys weren't for the back door however, they were for the upper floor, and with a deep breath Jack went towards whatever was making the banging noise. There was little light in the hallways, the banging was getting louder and Jack was getting more nervous. He entered the first room, there was a hospital gurney with a body strapped down. There was a bloodied sheet over the body and it lay motionless. Jack found more documents detailing the past of the asylum as well as several pictures showing the horrifically deformed patients. As Jack was about to leave the room the body on the hospital gurney sprung to life and was the creature that Jack met earlier, it curled it's arms around Jack and injected him with a weird substance, Jack managed to throw the creature of him and kill it. It's howling screech echoed through the asylum, the banging suddenly stopped and it sounded like the iron pipe had been dropped. Inspecting his wound and the needle that had pierced him, Jack had discovered that it was PNC-1. The discontinued drug that aggravates the psychotic behavior of individuals. The effects seem to happen instantly and sharp pains began to pulsate in his head. The documents mentioned special drugs that can repress the effects of PNC-1 and remove it from someone's system. The drug was, however, stored in the basement and the document notes hinted that only high ranking doctors held the keys for the basement doors and the supply closet which houses the drug. Stumbling back into the hallway, Jack could see shadows on the walls of patients struggling on gurneys. He would hear whispers of doctors showing their disgust at the patients and, what chilled him the most, he could hear the insane ravings that he heard the creatures make in 2006 during the Scheper incident. Looking down the hallway he saw another creature (he had taken to calling them patients). Like the patient before it, it pointed it's hand at Jack and screamed, charging at him. Jack managed to kill it and entered another room. The room was large with several empty gurneys. There was only one source of light in the center of the room and focused on a sheet of paper, after inspecting it, Jack found it to be a map of the asylum, it had a hastily drawn circle around a room and scribbled on it was; 'Key in here' the room was on the third floor. Once picking up the map the lights turned off, after several seconds they turned back on and began to flicker, the gurneys were no longer empty and patients were bound, screaming to get out. Struggling out of their restraints they attacked Jack, after barely escaping Jack managed to get himself back into the hallway, he began to feel weaker. PNC-1 was taking its toll on him. He began to hallucinate whilst in the hallways, he saw Lilith and she began to laugh at him before disappearing, he saw a reenactment of Lilith killing his daughter and the Masked Man killing his wife. He would then see his wife, blood dripping down her face, she screamed at Jack that everything was his fault, that he was too weak and cowardly to save them. She shouted that his daughter would forever be in hell because he was a failure as a father. Jack reacted out of anger, regret and guilt and attacked the hallucination of Michelle. it eventually disappeared leaving Jack alone in the dark hallway. Jack entered the last room, which was occupied by several patients. After dealing with them he found a doctor's remains and a key marked as the 'basement key' now all he needed was the medicine cabinet key to get the recovery drug. Jack walked up to the third floor which was only a single large room. It light glowed in a crimson color and had hospital equipment scattered on the floor. Jack could hear mumbling and the sound of someone sawing. He walked towards the sound and was horrified at what he saw: a Doctor was mumbling as if trying to cry through a closed mouth, he was stood up with his back turned to Jack. He was sawing a body of a patient into pieces, Jack could see many patients body parts hung up in the room. Taking a step back, he knocked over a piece of hospital equipment causing a loud crash. The doctor turned around, he had a butchers apron on with large gloves, both covered in blood. He was still mumbling as if through a closed mouth and Jack found why: his mouth and eyes were sewn shut, he couldn't see Jack and followed the sound that was made. His muffled cries sounded as if he was in pain and he instantly turned violent when he could hear Jack. After having to move silently, Jack managed to defeat the doctor and inspected the body he was sewing. The medicine cabinet key was found on the table where the doctor's sick experiments were taking place. Jack rushed to reach the basement. It was pitch black and there were several patients blocking the way. After dealing with them Jack went to the cabinet and found the drug he needed to help him, he took it and gradually began to feel better. Before he even take a breath of relief the door slammed shut causing the lights to turn off. Jack could not see anything at all and heard the muffled cries of the doctor again. With no way of seeing the terrifying figure Jack had to fight him using only his sense of hearing. After a dangerous and lengthy battle, Jack had killed the monster who managed to break the bounds around its mouth and howl in pain before the lights turned back on. On his body were the several keys needed for Jack to get out of the asylum. He was relieved to get out of the asylum, but he knew it wasn't over yet, it was now dark and he had to travel through the woods to reach evac and Mark. He was forced to fight Crimson heads that roamed the woods sometimes they would be on their own but there were several groups and Jack had to use the environment to his advantage when he was against overwhelming numbers. He reached the evac zone in time for Mark to get to him but the area was covered in Zombies and Crimson heads. Mark aided Jack kill them all and jack, exhausted, climbed onto the helicopter. Complaining that the mission was a waste of his time. He argued with Rick that the mission had little meaning for him, but Rick retaliated by saying that although he didn't fight any virally enhanced soldiers, he did collect interesting data, tested his equipment, improved his skills and increased his experience in fighting B.O.W.s. Category:Locations